Orange Knight
The Orange Knight is one of 31 playable characters and one of the four ultimate knights available at the beginning of the game. He uses fire-based magic powers, his starting weapon is the Battle Axe. Description Orange Knight's element is fire. Fire has one hit of damage over time, but unlike poison, pretty much more than half of the enemies are weak to it. Just to name a few, Barbarians, the Barbarian Boss, Trolls, Bears, Royal Guards, Stove Faces, Fish Men, Snakeys, Iceskimos, Ice King, and Cyclops II are weak to fire. In addition to that, fire deals full knockback to all heavyweight enemies! (Stove Face, Royal Guards and Coneheads). Fire Demons resist the knockback and a portion of the damage, and Cultists resist those as well as the damage but you can spam splash magic on them to farm XP, by taking advantage of the chain damage they take. Speaking of chain damage, characters with fire magic are excellent boss slayers because fire damages very rapidly like poison, but only two enemies resist it. The XXXY is also excellent because a lot of enemies are weak and the DoT creates extra damage. That's just stuff about fire in general. Orange Knight (as well as Pink Knight) have the longest splash magic range of any characters in the game. That already gives Orange Knight great crowd control, but unlike Blue Knight he has one of the least expensive splash attacks in the game. The damage over time also contributes to killing enemies faster, and by level 13 with max magic Orange Knight can one-hit kill a barbarian with splash magic, making him good at crowd clearing as well as crowd control. Magic Powers Element: Fire The Orange Knight's Magic attacks cause enemies to catch on fire and take fire damage over time (DoT). All powers become stronger as the player levels up their Magic stat. Splash Attack "Flame Burst" Element: Fire (+Fire DoT effect) Damage: Base Magic Damage Creates a horizontal burst of flames. It is the longest splash attack in the game, covering the entire screen (if his magic level is high enough.) The range combined with the knockback make this spell viable for exceptional crowd control. It's also rapidly damaging to bosses, not every hitbox needs to touch a boss in order to hit the maximum amount of times. Projectile Attack "Fire Ball" Element: Fire (+Fire DoT effect) Damage: Base Magic Damage Shoots a horizontal or downward angled fireball. A ball of fire trailing smoke. The Fire DoT (although short compared to most characters) effect adds a nice bonus, with the downside being the Fire element meaning some enemies will resist it. It's also among the best projectile attacks for experts. His air projectile is the same as his ground projectile. XXXY Combo "Flame Encasement" Element: 'Fire (+Fire DoT Effect) '''Damage: '''Base Magic Damage + Base Melee Damage (+ Fire DoT Effect) Engulfs the enemy in flames with a smack of damage over time. Combined with the large amount of enemies with fire weaknesses, this is a very powerful attack. Magic Jump '"Flame Jump" Element: Fire (+Fire DoT effect) Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with yellow flame with black smoke billowing out below, lighting adjacent enemies on fire. Trivia *In the Newgrounds flash "Castle Crashing" the Orange knight is the lazy, over-emotional member of the castle crashers who constantly annoys the Red knight. *In the flash "Castle Crashing", several people compare him to "GIR" from "Invader Zim". *Like "GIR", he also has his moments of usefulness. In "Castle Crashing the Frost King" , he charges at the Iceskimos, and (in a brief amount of time) kills them. *He is the first to be frozen in ice in the same video. *In "Castle Crashing a Wedding", he is blamed for killing the Groom, then he quickly blames the princess, and the Cyclops falls for it. *In the startup movie, he wields a Broad Spear . *Orange Knight is an A Rank character (A+) See also * Characters * Fire Demon Unlock Path Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Fire